Rainy Mornings
by black widow mistress
Summary: Joan and Arthur have a lazy morning off whilst it rains. One shot


**Okay this is my very First CA fic and I was bored and sorta kinda developed a new pool in my backyard from the rain... plus I felt like writing something cute. ^^ so PLEASE REVIEW! they make me happy. **

* * *

Joan hated bad weather, it didn't matter if it was extremely windy, rainy or hot she hated it, she never understood why there couldn't be a perfect balance that would allow her to just live her life. Today was no exception it was pouring outside the window as she woke up snuggled into the warmth of her husband. She smiled at him as she woke up, they rarely got days off and the last one had been interrupted. Arthur held her close to him under the blankets as the rain hit the windows repeatedly. She looked over at the alarm clock blearily and sighed before resting her head back on his chest; they had fallen asleep this way the night before and hadn't moved, to her surprise she found herself considering it oddly cute.

"Morning" she muttered as he gently ran a hand through her hair.

Arthur smiled at "Morning to you too, how'd you sleep?" he asked her worried that the rain may have kept her awake.

Joan smiled, "I slept fine, you?" she asked as she ran a finger across his chest lazily.

"Perfect, mainly because you were here" he added hugging her closer as the rain started to pick up again.

Joan looked up at him and smiled before sitting up and gently kissing him on the lips. Arthur responded to the kiss, moving his hands down her body before flipping them so that she was beneath him.

"I love you" Joan said against his lips.

Arthur smiled and gently nipped at her neck "I love you too" he said as he kissed down her neck and nipped along her ribcage.

Joan moaned slightly, she had missed this, they never spent lazy days in bed anymore where the only thing that there was to do, was make love and talk. She pulled his face back level with hers and kissed him again, their tongues duelling. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his hands down her body, tugging at the hem of her purple negligee.

Joan curled up next to her husband, the sheets wrapped around their bodies as they came down from their high.

"I missed that" she said gently as she intertwined her fingers with his.

Arthur nodded, "I miss everything that we had, the lazy days, no arguments, no interference and no one trying to break us up" he said solemnly.

Joan nodded in agreement, "Do you remember the first time we met?" she asked as if he might not remember at all.

He smiled "Yeah, I do as a matter of fact, you were 22 straight out of college and had a love of coffee" he said laughing.

Joan laughed, "You liked coffee just as much" she said "and you were married" she added growing quiet as she thought about it again.

"Honey, I love you, never think I don't" he said cupping her cheek and kissing her.

Joan kissed him back "I love you too" she murmured against his lips.

"Why did you choose me?" she asked without thinking.

"Why I left my wife for you? Well, you were beautiful, amazing and very smart" he said smiling at her.

Joan bit her lip for a moment before smiling "You are the sweetest man ever" she said kissing him again.

Joan settled back into her husband's arms and closed her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

Joan opened her eyes as she heard her phone go off, she looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost eleven. She stretched and answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Yeah" she said sleep lacing her voice.

"Um Joan, its Annie, Im flooded in, so I cant get to work today" she said frustratedly.

Joan looked at her husband whom had a questioning look on his face, wondering who was on the phone.

"Annie, Im not in today and neither is Arthur, so could you call Auggie and have him fix it all up for you?" she suggested.

Annie sighed "Ah Joan, Auggie is kinda here at the moment, so its a little hard to do that" Annie said nervously.

Joan opened her mouth to speak but closed it before handing the phone to Arthur.

Arthur looked at the phone "Walker?" he asked curiously.

"Oh ah Arthur, where is Joan?" she asked puzzled.

Arthur chuckled, "Im going to take a rough guess that you rang to say you cant get in today and then when she suggested Auggie you informed her that the boy whom she considers a son is there with you right now?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, thats exactly what happened" Annie replied.

Arthur laughed, "Call the office and tell them you are away, Oh and for your sake and Auggies, don't screw the relationship between you two up" he said before hanging up and looking at his wife whom was still looking at him amazed at what she had just been told by her agent.

"They remind you of anyone?" she asked curiously.

Arthur laughed, "Yeah, well she reminds me of you a little, I'm not too sure about Auggie though"

Joan laughed, "I just hope they do the right thing by each other" she said looking at her husband.

Arthur smiled, "Sometimes you are so caring" he said kissing her.

She raised an eyebrow "Dont tell anyone that, it might ruin my appearance" she said before kissing him back as he rolled on top of her.

* * *

**I just had to add Annie and Auggie. Anyways tell me what you think and yes I didnt write a sex scene... I really couldnt be bothered and CA is on right now! So please review and tell me what you think... Virtual cookies for all that review me ^^**


End file.
